


Milborough Revisited

by orphan_account



Series: An alternate late 20th and 21st century [5]
Category: For Better or For Worse (Comics)
Genre: Jewish Patterson Family, Not a Crossover, South Park: The Fractured But Whole, Suburbia, the foobs but renamed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25738282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Alternate Foobs with different names
Relationships: Michael Patterson/Allyson Creemore
Series: An alternate late 20th and 21st century [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609264
Kudos: 1





	1. Dramatis Personae

The Older Generation

Elyse Rubins Potter - Elly Richards Patterson 

Jack Potter - John Patterson 

Jeffrey Rubin - Jim Richards 

Kirsten Mueller Rubin - Iris Richards

Pete Rubin - Phil Richards

Ginevra Walters Rubin - Georgia Richards

Celia Brown - Connie Poirier

Amy Gould Nordstrom - Annie Nichols

Sam Nordstrom - Steve Nichols

Micah and friends  


Micah Potter - Michael Patterson

Landon Brown - Lawrence Poirier

Bryce Entwhistle - Brian Enjo

Gerard Miller - Gordon Mayes

Tara Watson Miller - Tracey Wells Mayes

Jenny Frells - Janice Madigan

Donna Sanders - Deanna Sobinski 

Ariana Cauldwell - Allyson Creemore 

Ben Lang - Brad Luggsworth 

Lisa and friends

Elizabeth ‘Lisa’ Potter - Elizabeth Patterson 

Delia Entwhistle - Dawn Enjo

Cassie Hill - Candace Halloran 

Sue Valentine - Shawna-Marie Verano

Alaric Collins - Anthony Caine

Ava and friends

Ava Potter - April Patterson

Beth McFarland - Becky McGuire

David Allen - Duncan Anderson

Gordon Davidson - Gerald Delaney 


	2. The Potter family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is aged up by 1-3 years.
> 
> Elly - 1947 / 1950
> 
> John - 1948 / 1949
> 
> Michael - 1974 / 1976
> 
> Elizabeth - 1979 / 1981
> 
> April - 1988 / 1991
> 
> Connie - 1944 / 1948
> 
> Phil - 1949 / 1953
> 
> Grandpa Jim - 1917 / 1920

_March 1998_

  
When Micah Potter,son of Jake Potter and Elise Rubins Potter,announced his engagement to Ariana Cauldwell,it was the talk of the small Ontarian town of Milborough,and many of the people he knew were shocked or otherwise affected by his decision. Micah (“Mike” to friends like Jonny Walters,who helped take pictures for his stories) was well known around the town for his having gone to journalism school and for the quality of the stories he wrote for Portrait magazine. He was often snooping out stories about new,up-and-coming Canadian celebrities,which earned him a small amount of notoriety. His father Jake was very peculiar, and had been the wonder of the town since his remarkable disappearance and unexpected return some years earlier. His mother Elise was well-known as a local writer:some said that Micah had inherited his creativity from her. His sister Lisa went to college as well,to eventually become a teacher. And his younger sister Ava was - well,she was Ava,let’s say that for her. 


End file.
